Those Good Old Times
by ilovechibis
Summary: Don't you just miss those good old times when we were younger and we'd unconsciously cause havoc? You'd often end up reliving them at some point. GokuderaxOC  Many-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn contents that are stored within aren't mine. Simple. (:

Old habits would never change. I would always expect little Lambo to suddenly emerge out of nowhere with a bazooka, six times bigger than his body, or any other hazardous weapon strapped around his tiny shoulder after Tsuna and I were done scrubbing and tidying the whole house- then we have to repeat the tedious process after the unwanted disaster. In the end, most of the Guardians (friends as Tsuna would prefer to call them) would have arrived, panicked about Tsuna's condition, Hayato would have been ran over quite a few times, rushing towards the Sawada residence, and Lambo weeping while he sobbed: 'tolerate'.

To be honest, those kinds of events were always like a routine. I smiled, reminiscing at other great times we had.

But then, I heaved a sigh, knowing those times were gone now. Everybody were all grown up and working. The Vongola Guardians and the other people, who were associated with the mafia, either took responsibility for paperwork or participated in dangerous missions (hell, I was delighted they were all this walking and breathing!). Haru, Kyoko and I had our separate jobs yet, in our spare times, we would offer assistance to the Vongolas. Aside from work, we do still prepare get-together parties and it would be like a replay of our old times, so it's not like we've socially grown apart… Fortunately.

I placed the last dish beside the sink and dried my hands on my apron as I collapsed on the sofa, groaning at the constant daily chores I have to accomplish- that is my mission. Yes, I am a fellow comrade of the Italian mafia, Vongola, but Hayato would always scold me, yelling on how dangerous missions were (well, no, duh!) and I was risking my life, asking for a death penalty, every time I begged- yes, I begged- to accompany them.

"You baka, stop flirting and freaking get inside!"

And the door slammed open.

I leaned forwards, taking a peek at the sudden racket. I realised my mistake of peeping and was almost attacked by the flying Lambo, who was catapulted by the one and only, hot-headed, Hayato Gokudera.

He was scratching his silver head in boiling frustration as he stepped into the house. He cursed under his breath when he laid eyes on Lambo, who's landed painfully on the desk, therefore breaking it.

"Hayato, please lob him on the couch next time. We may be rich, but it doesn't mean we should waste our money on broken furnitures all the time," I said.

"You don't think I know that? I have to bring this pain in the ass with me because he accidentally blew up his house- Tenth's orders," Hayato snapped.

I clasped my hand around his wrist and pulled him down to the couch next to me, I kneeled over him, placing my hands on his hard sweaty cheeks. He eyed me curiously with those gorgeous emerald jewels; I could never get tired of gazing at them…

"Calm down, idiot. Getting hot-headed isn't going to help, you know." I pushed his cheeks together, forcing his lips to purse, it made me giggle. "So, what do you think we should do with Lambo?"

We turned our heads towards the sulking fifteen-year-old Lightning Guardian. I beamed when I heard him throatily sputter: 'tolerate', his usual phrase.

"I can't believe this cow became a Vongola Guardian," Hayato muttered into his pursed lips.

I blinked. "He's skilled, admit it, and you do care about him. You just don't show it because you're being such a horrible being."

"No need to be so frank." I loosened his cheeks but then I pushed it in again. "And will you stop that?"

"I'm just being me, you nincompoop." I grinned at his annoyance and noticing how many times I repeated saying the word 'being'.

Coughing sounded in the background, interrupting our conversation. It was Lambo. He was dusting off dirt off his suit. "I understand you two are busy but could you at least do it in a room?"

Hayato pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist in a loving embrace. "I would have blew your fucking brains out by now but I'm busy with my woman, so why don't _you _get lost to another room?" then he kissed my jaw.

Lambo stood up, gently slapping off dirt from his rear. Girls, truck-loads of them, would have stampeded in, screaming and swooning, if he performed that in public. It astounded me how handsome the little annoying 5-year-old nuisance has grown.

"Gladly," he answered, pulling out a phone. "I'm going to have to invite the others here so things wouldn't be so boring,"

"The hell, you are… If you call them right now, I will kill you!" Hayato threatened loudly, deafening my poor ears.

"Oh, my, do not be like that." And he punched in the green button.

"You f-"

Before I could roll off from Hayato, so he can properly strangle Lambo without causing me injury, Ryohei bursts in with a big toothy grin plastered on his matured face.

"Lambo, we're here, to the extreme!" he boisterously announced.

I blinked. That was a swift reaction… Lambo hasn't spoken on the phone at all and he abruptly arrived, with a rather great entrance too. The warm summer rays were illuminating his whole figure with sparkles, which probably was created by my own imagination, and the door slamming against the wall, hopefully not vandalizing it. The others slipped out from behind him with smiles, carrying food and beverages. Reborn literally flew into the garden with a Leon-parachute and greeting us with his regular 'Ciaossu'. As expected, Bianchi, with her goggles, of course, immediately rushed over to her precious Reborn and cradled him amorously in her arms.

I adjusted myself so I was sitting properly on Hayato's lap, so people wouldn't assume he and I were in a midst of love-making- in front of Lambo, no less!

"I didn't invite you here, turf head…" Hayato growled, gritting his teeth.

Ryohei pouted. "I guess, but Elena wouldn't mind, right?"

And so, everyone's attention was glued to me. Why am I making the decision? I was not involved with the commencing of this party! I looked over to Reborn, to ask him for his assistance, but a bubble was shrinking and expanding out of his tiny nose… Gosh, asleep when you needed him the most.

Ryohei stared at me with teary eyes and cutely pursed lips. Honestly, this wouldn't have worked when we were younger, but since he improved his guise, it was doing what it's supposed to do: making me feel sympathy.

Concurrently, Hayato trailed kisses from my cheeks to my collarbone while huskily whispering to me that he loves me ever so much. Of course, this was also taking effect. I wouldn't want to disappoint my dear lover…

I gulped, neither desiring to disappoint both. I twitched at the pressure that was weighing down my shoulders (no it isn't Hayato's head). As a lover, I should be considering Hayato's wishes. But as a friend, I should be treating them no different. Then stress started to provoke me, so then, I bit my lip. It shouldn't be that bad right?

"Yes, Ryohei… I don't mind," I squeaked, Hayato biting my skin, obviously irritated with my decision.

"Alright, everybody! To the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, punching the hair, displaying his victory.

As everybody scattered all around, Hayato grasped my hand in a crushing grip and pinched my skin once again in between his teeth. I winced, clenching my teeth, with the pain emitting through my hands and neck.

"What was that for?" he scowled against my skin.

"To… Make it up to you; I'll invite Tsun- ouch! Damn you, Takodera!"

He came to a halt, judging my offer. "Fine."

I don't think he gave me a love-bite then…

When I mentioned that we plan get-together parties… This is an example on how they're usually done. Someone would randomly gather us together and it would automatically transform into a party, sometimes much to Hayato's demise. He would, at times, say that this would greatly disturb the Tenth with his duties, but I doubted it. He's just too worried about his precious boss. Everyone's got to have some times off.

I would obviously be jealous about Hayato's deep admiration of Tsuna, but I learned to accept it. It wasn't like he's gay (I joked about this to Hayato and we wrestled until one of us lost our breath and strength. But he still loves me). Plus, at least he cared for me too.

After the party, no one left the house until it was cleaned and sparkling- demanded by our dear right-hand man of Vongola- but Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi were offered to leave without doing any job. However, Tsuna wanted to stay and help, claiming it was fair; on the other hand, Reborn directly took this offer. Hayato just wanted Bianchi to leave as soon as possible, not to risk falling sick again. Bianchi didn't need to be pushed as she just walked out; her purpose was merely not around anymore. Even if some, Ryohei, were drunk, Hayato kept on nagging like a strict mother and it resulted with a mini-fight. The dishes were left to me and I presumed all of them were used, due to the fact that the cupboards totally lacked utensils and other contents.

A while passed and everyone has finally left. All of the yelling, screeching and groans of agony subsided into thin air. The silence was music to my ears.

"Heh. You're lucky I made them help you out or you would have been complaining with the weeks of cleaning. Though, Tenth didn't have to stay," Hayato started, entering the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah, sorry… but it was fun, right?" I responded, trying to concentrate on the dishes.

He grunted. I listened to his footsteps tapping on the tile floor, advancing towards me. He leaned himself behind me, his bare front body against my clothes, sliding his hands to mine so he was guiding me with washing the dishes (like I needed it).

"Fun, my ass." He took in my scent from my neck.

"If you let me go on missions with you, I'll stop letting parties in the house…"

_That was a good offer! Please, say yes. Please, say yes…_

He snickered; I liked the sound of it. "Nice try." And he kissed me. "Don't go asking for a death penalty."

_Damn it!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Elena's an actual OC for a Gokudera story that I'm currently planning (and it's there now! **Ombra Scura** :D). This is just a one-shot between the two ten-years-later ^^

Hope you liked it (:

Oh, if you think some of then are rather OCC, feel free to tell me (Older Lambo worries me the most).


	2. Chapter 2: Open Doors

A quick peck became a full-on lip-lock then, after a few of those, it became an intense make-out session. I'd always wonder, during these times, how this has commenced in the first place, but fuck it, as long as I'm enjoying this, who gives a damn? But work time is drawing closer and we cannot afford arriving like scruffy drunks, defacing our reputation for profession. But, like I said, as long as I'm enjoying this, _who gives a damn_? Maybe Tsuna will, but he'll most likely be considerate and let us off as Hayato was usually the person in charge of attendance- for Lambo anyways.

A loud gasp from the kitchen. "Stupidera!" -A loud **thump** of the cupboards- "This is terrible!"

I tugged at his shirt collar, childishly pulling at it, begging it to come undone magically. Hayato pulled back and stared at me in aggravatingly, his brows furrowing.

"You know we can't do that," he panted.

I pulled on it again. Knowing my stubbornness was never going to waver off, he resumed the kiss, probably hoping for me to forget my request.

"You ran out of grape candy!"

I could feel it, his teeth was clenched hard and then he moved his head away, turning to the direction of the kitchen door that was left open. He inhaled then screamed, "Why the fuck should I care?"

"Because you were supposed to have grape candies." Lambo answered, slightly whining. "Elena promised."

I slid his one of his sleeves up, checking his watch, and there was fifteen minutes to get to the Headquarters. Sitting up, shoving Hayato off in the process, I slung my bag to my shoulders and stopped by the door to tap my foot, indicating that I was _waiting for my ride_. Hayato just groaned and led us to his car.

While he scratched and ruffled his silver locks, I sighed and massaged my eyes, secretively **very** annoyed with the interruption because the moment was going to where I was yearning for. The trip to the HQ so far was silent but not awkward, however, the air was thick and the air temperature seemed to have risen. We started small talks but they were about business and they'd usually finish with someone not replying back- I would do it because my head would wonder to emptiness, I don't know about Hayato.

Getting inside the HQ, I thought the atmosphere would alter, even just for a bit. Unfortunately, the thick air trailed after us. No wind was strong enough to whisk them away to oblivion.

* * *

"What's wrong with the two?" Ryohei asked.

My ears twitched, I could hear them from the other room. It's all because the door was open.

"Gokudera and Elena?" said Lambo.

"Yeah, they're being extremely moody. Earlier, Elena was throwing darts on the walls in the lounge. She said she was 'decorating'."

A sound of wood being knocked. I guessed that Lambo pulled his feet up. As if one cue, Hayato appeared and dropped stacks of paper on my desk. The Storm Guardian then pulled up a seat and started writing, his pen tapping with a rhythm, maybe that's my imagination.

"Lack of sex." That's what Lambo had said.

In unison, our bodies twitched.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while since I've uploaded _at all_...


End file.
